cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hinoki tachibana/Google Play Card Giveaway
GIVEAWAY HAS ENDED! ''' Congratulations to the following! '''Please look out for a PM from me to claim your prizes :D Also, thank you to those who participated! If you didn't win, it's alright! You might in future giveaway(s) ;) im also wallowing in shame rn dont ask This is my first time holding a giveaway, so bear with me! As we await the next Cookie (which is most likely Macaron Cookie), I will be holding a giveaway! Since I know the pain of not having money when you really want to buy a Cookie package, this is a chance for those awaiting Macaron to get her pack when she comes out :) How many winners will there be? 2! What are the prizes? The first winner will win a SG$50 Google Play card The second winner will win a''' SG$30 Google Play card''' How to enter? Simply leave your LINE ID in the comments below! Once I have verified that the account is valid, I will reply to the comment with''' a number'. This number will mark your entry and will be used when picking the winners. You may leave an alias with your ID. This is so I can identify/address you if you are a winner :) After you have left your ID and I have given you your number, you can delete your comment. Please turn on your "''Allow others to add by ID"! This is so that I can search and verify your account exists and mark your entry. (There are a few people who probably have this turned off, so I can't mark their entry. Please check for my response to your comment!) How long will this giveaway be? It will be held from today, 23 Feb, to 8 March at 7am (Singapore Time / GMT +8) After the stated time, I will not be giving numbers anymore. This is to be fair to those who entered before the deadline Winners will be selected via a random number generator online so that this giveaway is completely unbiased and fair! Winners will have their ID/alias posted on top of this Wikia page, and then contacted by me via LINE ID :) Winners will receive their Card by the weekend following the deadline. Things to note *As you can see from the prizes, only those with Andriod Phones/use Google Play Store can enter! (I’m not familiar with iPhone/iTunes, so I’m unable to hold one for them. Sorry iPhone/iTunes users! ^^; ) *Only ONE entry per person! Please do not enter your LINE ID more than once and hoping for more entries. *Anyone wanting to take part MUST enter LINE ID, otherwise they will NOT be entered! Entering something like “I’m taking part” will not count! *If your friend askes you to help them enter their LINE ID, you can put it in the same comment as yours! But please state that which is yours and your friend’s! *If I do not reply your comment immediately, do not panic! I might be having school or sleeping and will reply immediately upon validating :) *I trust that everyone will be honest in this giveaway! If I see any dishonest behavior, I might not hold any more giveaways in future. :( *You’re free to add me! However, adding me will not increase your number of entries. But its always good to have more friends to run with, right? :3 You can find my LINE ID in my profile *If you don't want to leave your ID for privacy's sake, you may enter via filling up this form If you have any questions, feel free to comment below or leave a message onmy Wall! Best of luck to everyone! :D Category:Community News Category:Blog posts